


Brothers and Wives

by liss99



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome, Sex, read this if you're horny tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss99/pseuds/liss99
Summary: Hidden desire fuels the world. The things no one talks about out loud...whispers in the dark of night. Certain passions keep alive the drive and appetite. But only in secret.or,Kate/Anthony & Sophie/Benedict have a foursomeReposted because I changed some things.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Brothers and Wives

Hidden desire fuels the world. The things no one talks about out loud...whispers in the dark of night. Certain passions keep alive the drive and appetite. But only in secret. 

It starts as just a thought. The four of them are tired and exhausted. Responsibilities and kids will do that. They crave for release, the kind that can only be brought out by the most innate and intimate human action. 

Sophie and Kate became fast friends, marrying into the family they did. They often find solace in each other, seeking out parenting advice, visiting one another for a reprieve from their duties, joking with each other about their husbands and their family. When Benedict and Sophie are in London, they stay with Kate and Anthony at Bridgerton House. The latter pair often find themselves in Wiltshire, visiting, for the children’s sake of course. It’s only natural for kids to see their cousins as often as possible. 

Kate is the first one to mention it. She and Sophie are sitting outside, watching the stars loom over the English countryside. The children long ago put to bed, their husbands are inside sharing a drink, as brothers often do. 

“Have you ever thought about another person?” Kate asks. 

“Another person?” Sophie is unsure what Kate is asking. 

“The way you think about your husband….have you ever thought about another person like that?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Sophie starts. “I know I could never love someone the way I love Benedict.” 

“Of course,” Kate says, thinking she should just drop the topic. “But do you ever think of...touching another person the way you touch him….or being touched by another the way he touches you?”

Sophie thinks for a minute. The only man she has ever been with is Benedict. How could she ever have anyone else? But then she looks at Kate and sees the way the moonlight highlights her eyes and her cheekbones and her hair. She thinks she could be with Kate. They love each other after all, being the best of friends. Sisters they are, but only by marriage. 

“I’ve not thought of it,” Sophie says. “Not until recently, anyway. What about you?”

Kate sits up. It’s a thought that has occurred to her before. “I think of it.” 

The two women have gone through so much together. Kate helped Sophie through society’s judgment of her marriage to a Bridgerton. Sophie held Kate when she lost a baby. They smiled together when they became pregnant at the same time. So it’s not really a shock to either of them when they find themselves moving closer. 

Kate draws Sophie in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It’s a new experience, a new feeling, for both of them. Each woman has only ever been with her husband. 

But then the kiss deepens, and though confused by it, Kate and Sophie each find desire pooling up in the pits of their stomachs. Sophie has shifted positions; she’s almost sitting on Kate’s lap. Fingers are tangled in hair and breathing becomes heavier. Then, a change. Sophie pulls away slowly, before standing up and going inside My Cottage. 

The next morning, while the husbands are taking the children for a hike, they talk. 

“Love is different from desire, right?” Sophie asks. 

“I think so,” Kate sighs. “I know I love Anthony. I am in love with Anthony. I will never be in love with someone else.”

“But you feel a desire for others?” 

“Yes.”

“Me too,” Sophie agrees. “My husband is the love of my life, but last night, being touched by someone else, not caring about love or propriety or making children….that was thrilling.” 

“It was,” Kate says. “What do you think they would say?”

“Anthony and Benedict?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m not sure.”

“I think they would be okay with it.” 

“You do?”

“Yes,” Sophie says. “We are not the only women they have ever been with. That rush of desire for something new we felt, they have experienced that. It’s only fair we do as well.” 

Kate pauses for a moment. Over the field, she can see her husband and his brother arriving back with the children. This is her only moment to ask before she’s bombarded with pleas of “mommy.” 

“Sophie, what if we were to explore this desire,” she says nervously, “with our husbands and each other.”

“You mean, the four of us, together?” 

“Yes.” 

“I think I would enjoy that…..very much.”

“I think I would too.” 

Their families are close now, so the subject swiftly changes. The afternoon is spent with children’s laughter and fond family memories. 

But that night, once again, after the children have been put to bed, the two couples are sitting outside. The brothers move to head inside for a nightcap, but Kate grabs her husband's arm. 

“Wait!”

“What is it dear?” 

“There is something Sophie and I wish to discuss with you,” Kate says, “the both of you.” 

Anthony and Benedict look at each other incredulously but follow after their wives, who have made their way inside. 

Sophie leads the group to the master bedroom suite. She opens the door and ushers them inside. 

She and Kate sit on the chaise at the edge of the bed, as Benedict crosses his arms and Anthony lurks by the door. 

“What is going on, wife?” Benedict asks his wife. 

Sophie and Kate look at each other, and both nod at one another. 

“Kate and I have been talking,” Sophie begins. 

“Oh Lord help us,” Anthony laughs, now making his way away from the door, towards the center of the room. 

“Hush, Anthony,” Kate chastises, “Let Sophie speak.” 

“Kate and I have been talking,” Sophie begins again, “talking about desire.”

Both Anthony and Benedict’s breath hitches. 

It’s Kate to speak up next. 

“We believe there is a difference between love and desire,” she says. “You can love and desire one person, but it is also natural to feel outside desire.” 

“Kate, what are you saying?” Anthony softly asks his wife. 

“We want to explore that desire, together,” she responds. “The both of us, with you both.”

Realizing what Kate means, the brothers look at each other with shock. It’s not as if neither of them hasn’t been with multiple people at a time before, hell, they’d even shared a woman once before. But that woman had not been married to either of them. 

Yet there they were, those two beautiful, incandescent women, their wives. The brothers nodded at each other at the same time. There would be no jealousy, no possessiveness. Both men loved their wives with every fiber of their being, they wanted to give them whatever they wanted. Fractured love was not an issue this night. The only thing on any of their minds was desire. 

“We speak of this to no one,” Benedict says quietly. Kate and Sophie smile deviously. It begins slowly, with the brothers not moving, not knowing if they should make the first move. 

But then Sophie starts to unfasten her dress. Before any of them know it, her breasts are free. Kate’s hand gently sweeps up the side of Sophie’s body, eventually grasping her breast. The women close in on each other, lips attaching to lips. Benedict and Anthony both grow hard immediately. 

Sophie removes Kate’s dress. Someone audibly gulps. In seconds, Sophie pulls Kate to the bed and beckons for her husband to join. Benedict looks at his brother, who only nods in response. Benedict makes his way over to the bed. His shirt is swiftly removed by Sophie as Kate looks to Anthony, giving him one last chance to say he does not want this. But Anthony only smiles at his wife, and she joins Sophie in pulling off Benedict’s breeches. 

His hands move to grasp each woman, one hand on each of their bodies. They return the favor, both reaching down to clinch his cock. The sudden pressure makes him feel like he will explode. Kate removes her hand, but only to begin undressing her husband, who has finally made his way over to the bed. When she has rid him of his clothing, she pushes him down on the bed. 

Kate moves to her knees and grabs Sophie’s hand. 

“Join me down here,” she pleads. 

Sophie kneels next to Kate as Benedict maneuvers himself to sit on the edge of the bed. The women kiss each other before taking their husbands in their mouths. The brothers groan in delight, and soon, Benedict finds not only his wife between his legs but Kate as well. This is the point of no return. Her hands grip his thighs as she and Sophie suck and blow him off together. It is pure ecstasy. Not wanting to leave Anthony out, the women give him the same treatment moments later. 

“Fuck,” Anthony gasps, any intelligent words leaving his brain. Sophie removes herself from Anthony after a bit, returning her attention to her husband, who has been keeping himself busy with his hand. 

“Let me help you with that, husband,” she says, as she straddles him. He enters her easily and they begin to pulse with each other. Anthony, wanting to please his wife as she has pleased him, pulls her off of her knees and lies back on the bed, yanking her into a sitting position atop his face. He gets quickly to work, using his tongue to explore her. She begins to quiver over him. 

As she comes down from her first high of the evening and moves to sit at the head of the bed, she motions for Sophie to move to the end of it. Kate pulls Benedict in between the two of them and directs her husband to kneel before Sophie. 

“Do to her what you were just doing to me,” Kate demands. Again, the brothers look at each other, wanting to make sure they are not doing something to the others; wife they should not be doing. With no signs of disapproval from either man, they take their assigned position. 

Anthony looks up to Sophie and asks “Is that okay?” Sophie nods vigorously and Anthony quickly flicks his tongue across her sex, and Kate instructs Benedict to touch her. He slowly pushes one finger inside her, but when he feels Sophie take him in her mouth, his pace quickens. They spend some time in that position, Sophie on top of Anthony, Benedict on top of her, and Kate on top of Benedict. It is like nothing any of them have ever experienced before. 

Benedict breaks the chain, grabbing his wife out from under him and throwing her next to Kate. He knows little except that he needs to be inside his wife, now. She turns on her stomach and rises to her hands and knees, knowing how much he enjoys taking her from behind. He pushes and pushes until they are both quaking with delight. 

Next to them, Anthony grabs Kate as she wraps her legs around his waist. His strength propels them both up as he juts into her and she pushes down on him. He will surely have scratches on his back tomorrow. 

Kate finds her way back to the bed, where Benedict has lied flat. Before Sophie lowers herself onto him, she guides Kate over, whispering, “sit on his face.” Kate obliges and finds Benedict’s strong arms grip her thighs as he brings her pleasure with his teeth and tongue. She watches as Sophie rides his cock up and down as if he were a horse. Anthony comes up behind Sophie with one hand grabbing onto her breasts, pinching and teasing, while the other hand keeps his own pleasure going. This drives Kate wild, and she leans forward to capture Sophie’s lips with hers once more. 

Anthony would never be able to explain what seeing his wife and Sophie doing was doing to him. He couldn’t hold on much longer, and exclaimed, “Benedict, I require my wife,” before removing her from his brother's face and crashing down onto the floor with her beneath him. Benedict took the opportunity to reel his wife in close, conquering her lips with his own. 

Four cries of euphoria come not long after this, and the room smells of sweat and love. 

“That was fucking exhilarating,” Benedict whispers. Anthony and Kate rise from the floor and gather their clothes, not saying anything, but looking at Benedict and Sophie with pride and smug. They exit the room quietly. 

The next morning, not one of them says anything about the previous night. Their lives continue as normal, visiting the other family’s home whenever, making sure the children can play with each other, the usual. 

But some nights, when the four of them occupy the same residence, they find themselves releasing their inhibitions again, giving in to the hunger of the night. They are two couples, Benedict and Sophie, and Anthony and Kate, each couple so incredibly in love with each other. Both a part of a tight-knit family, they are two couples who just enjoy the simple pleasures of desire between four people. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
